


It Feels Like Summer, But It's Earthquake Weather

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’d kill anyone</i><br/><i>Who treat you</i><br/><i>As bad as I do</i><br/><br/>Sugawara checked in why Kageyama was only so mean to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Summer, But It's Earthquake Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Matt Nathanson's "Earthquake Weather"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt33hKAF7hY).

_It comes natural_  
_To be so cruel_  
_To be an asshole_  
_To someone as good as you_

“You absolute dumbass! How many times I told you to drop your hips when you receive?”

“Which should I do first? Opening my legs or dropping my hips? Just let me focus on one thing first, Stupid Kageyama!”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head and roared incomprehensible swear into the orange-haired face before he shoved Hinata and stomped away towards Sugawara. He snatched his bottle and drinking angrily.

Sugawara chuckled, “Why are you always so angry at Hinata, Kageyama?”

“Because he’s a dumbass!” barked Kageyama, staring at Hinata across the gym angrily.

Hinata was jumping up and down in front of Nishinoya as Kageyama glared at him. Sugawara felt like he could read what was on Kageyama’s head. It was probably something along ‘Don’t tell me they’re talking about stupid names for perfectly normal movement again…’

“But Hinata is your best partner, isn’t it?” Sugawara still chuckled.

Kageyama blinked two times, then looked at Sugawara after, “I guess, yeah. But he’s still really dumb and annoying most of the times.”

Sugawara laughed. He wanted to say that Kageyama made that trip every lunchtime to get Hinata from his class so they could have lunch together.

Sure, Kageyama must be really annoyed by Hinata.

 _I closed my eyes and dream about you_  
_Sun's so bright, and I'm just the shadow that's fading out_  
_And it feels like summer, but it's earthquake weather_

“You only get angry at him,” said Sugawara, suddenly realizing it. “Even when Tsukishima played half-heartedly, you don’t get angry at him like you did to Hinata.”

Kageyama blinked again, this time three times, “I guess you’re right.”

“So why is that?”

Kageyama opened his mouth and blinking. No words were coming out.

“Say, Kageyama,” said Sugawara, still feeling like chuckling. “What would happen if someone else was acting towards Hinata like you do? Squashing Hinata's head and yelling at Hinata for receiving badly?”

Kageyama looked at Hinta, then looked at Sugawara, “I’ll probably get angry at that person.”

“So, basically… you’re the only one who can get angry at Hinata?” Sugawara smirked.

“No! I mean, yes…! But, no… well, yes! But…”

Sugawara laughed, “Don’t mind! I was just—“

“Break time is over!” said Daichi. “Everyone, return to their position.”

“Ossu!”

Sugawara returned to the other side of the court, while Kageyama stood before him, bickering at Hinata for drinking messily that water spilled into his shirt.

He chuckled and thought about how cute his juniors were.

 _I’d kill anyone_  
_Who treat you_  
_As bad as I do_


End file.
